Your wish is my command
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: Mainly a Haji and Saya pairing.  Using vaious lyrics to bring the theme of their the duos love throught their 100 years of time. One shot. Please Post comments.
1. Chapter 1

Blood + - fanfiction

Ok. This is my very fist Blood + Fanfiction and I'm really nervous. You may have read my Yugioh, Gungrave, or Kidnapped Luck (Detective Conan) fanfics and I thank you all for your wonderful support.  
This is a Saya and Haji paring story with the copilation of various lyrics from greatest artists that ties with a reacurring theme. So enjoy and please post some reviews of this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or any of these lyrics.

Your Wish is My Command

Chapter 1

No one knows what is like to be a Chavalier. No one understands my true suffering except for Saya.

We've shared almost a 100 years worth of pain and suffering. We've shared our goals. From the time Joel introduced me to the family all the way to the present I've felt a strong affinity over her.  
The first couple weeks with her was hard, but back then I was a naiive lad who didn't understand the reason why I was torn from my parents and was taken into Joel Goldsmith's arms when I was about to give up hope. But my questions were answered over time and I realized why Joel Goldsmith chose me becuase Saya and I were destined to be...

I was standing All alone againts the world outside You were searching For a place to hide

1907

The howling wind blew harshly in the afternoon light. A young boy walking on the cement side walk with no shoes on. He was blood stained, wearing skin bare clothes and his teeth was chattering. But the boy didn't care he just gave a slight grin. For he knew is was finally free from that selfesh and ungreatful hair of his spoiled Mistress. He shuddered at the thoughts and experiences repoducing in his mind, living in that awful house.

Lost and lonely Now you're given me the will to survive When we're hungry... love will keep us alive

By day the people thought of the Mistress as a kind loving woman who took great pride and care of her servants but living inside that house was a different story. Her vulger behavior, him working hard in hopes to recieve at least one square meal a day. She was always partying, drunk. If he didn't clean or put away dishes on time he recieved merciless beatings from her. And every night he would head a loud moaning and thumping of the celing from above. He cringed at the awful sound he still remembered when he hid in the cellar at nights.

Don't you worry Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride This world is changing Right before your eyes

The young boy knew running away from that house was right. He knew that when the Master found out she was dead he'd just buy another pawn to make it look like he, or she, killed the Mistress. Another slave that will be manipulated to do whatever that household wants. Those spoiled brats don't care that families are being torn apart. They just care about their entertainment-their amusement.  
'She never loved me,' he thought as he saw a happy husband and wife with a boy about his age in the distance. They were bundled up in heavy coats, soft winter caps, gloves, and scarves-grinning from ear to ear.

Now I've fond you There's no more emptiness inside When we're hungry... love will keep us alive

How he envied that hapy boy while his father made jokes and at times his mother would stop him as she fixed his cap or scarf that was dragging on the cememnt sidewalk. He wished he could remember all those moments with his own mother and father before they were killed by merciclous thieves, before he was taken away and sold into the black market.

I would die for you Climb the highest mountain Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

A tear rolled down his cheeck, 'Ma... Da...', He couldn't remember his mothers gentle smile looked like or how his fathers strong hands felt like after he tilled the fields. As he stared watching that family go bye he suddenly felt this urge to go back to that dreaded house.  
Why, was it because he was lonely, or cold, or mabey because he felt he was lost and feared he'd never find his way through the outside world.  
"No" cried the boy, "I will not turn back, I will NEVER return to that house!" as he walked on.  
Finally his feet lead him to a placid park behind wrought iron gates. Beyond those gates he saw a water fountain in the front and a thick forest in the distance. Next to the fountain was a park bench underneath a big withering cherry blossom.  
The boy slipped through the bars easily like a cat squeezing through a tiny corrodor and rushed towards the fountain. Oh how the cool and refreshing water quenched his parched lips. He was about to get another hand scoop of water when he saw in the water his reflection.

Now I've found you There's no more emprtiness inside When we're hungry... love will keep us alive

A skinny lad with dark blue eyes and messy jet black hair... Loking at his reflection reminded him of how his mother commented how silky smooth and dark his hair was like the feathers of a raven. His father joking that he couldn't see his pupils because his eyes were grey blueish tinge and white skin that reminded him of the midnight sky.  
The boy screamed in anger as he frustratingly disipated the water's reflection with the back of his hand and cried. 'Why why me? Why do I have to live this life. Why did my parent's die in front of me? Why do the memories I still have of them... hurt.'

I would die for you Climb the highest mountain Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

"What's the matter lad?" questioned a voice.  
The boy turned around and saw frail white haired man in front of him. His eyes went wide and he tried to run away but the mans hand was on his shoulder.  
"What's your name son"  
The boy looked up and saw the mans blue eyes full of knowledge and yet such kindness in them. Not like the mistress cold hateful eyes. He could trust this man, can he?

I was standing All alone against the world outside You were searching for a place to hide Lost and lonely Now you've given me the will to survive When we're hungry... Love will keep us alive

"My name is Haji"  
"Haji what a fine name, lad. Where are your parents"  
"They...they're... gone..."

When we're hungry... Love will keep us alive

The man knealt down embraced young Haji, "I'm so sorry." He wiped away the boys tears, "How about we go to my house and get you all warmed up. Would you like that"  
Haji looked at he man then smiled a happy smile. "Ye sir Mr"  
"Joel Grey, Bt you can call me Joel."

When we're hungry... Love will keep us alive

That's chapter 1. I chose love will keep us alive because its a story about a lost person being found.

I'm really excited and hope this Blood + fanfic is a great success. But in order to have this fanfic a success I need you loyal and dedicated Blood + fanfic readers to help me pick a song for chapter two. At the end of each chapter I will have three titles of music. I would appreicate it if you will review and post me which of the three songs you would like to see in the next chapter. Cuz I want the readers to have a say in this fanfic.

Ok heres the three choices of lyrics for the next chapter:

1) My Wish - Rascal Flatts 2) I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders 3) Hero - Enrique Iglesias

- also feel free to post any lyric suggestions - Thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclainmer: I don't own Blood + or Rascal Flatt's song My Wish

Reviews & Choices:

Cookies 321 - I mis-typed Joel's last name Goldsmith to "grey", in the end. I appologize and I will correct that error as soon as possible. (#1)

Simmie - Thank you for the wonderful comment. :) #2 or #3

I couldn't wait any longer I had to post chapter 2 right away. Sorry readers, who didn't get the chance to choose their lyrics, I'll make it up to you! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The man knealt down embraced young Haji, "I'm so sorry." He wiped away the boys tears, "How about we go to my house and get you all warmed up. Would you like that"  
Haji looked at he man then smiled a happy smile. "Ye sir Mr"  
"Joel Goldsmith, But you can call me Joel."

The two were heading their way when a tall, thick boned, man appeared bofore the two, "Joel, what are you doing here?" spoke the man. Haji heard a breif hesitation in Joel's voice as he replied, "I.. I was just taking a walk, Amshel"  
Haji looked at Amshel, one glimpse that Haji saw sent chills down his spine. Amshel had a cold expression, his dark eyes, dark hair, and hallow cheeks covered by a black beard. His viasage reminded Haji of the master and mistress, their cold unwieldy expression full of despise and hate. "So you found our guena pig, our slave," Ameshel gave a malicious smile, "Darn, I was going to surprise you Joel.I had one already picked out for her"  
'What,' thought Haji, 'That's not true!' he gritted his teeth. This man, Amshel, was not a jovial man. The way he spoke those words sounded serious and real. Was Haji back to square one. Did he become a slave once again?  
Haji tensed up and he tried to cry to Joel in protest, but Amshel's gaze was overpowering that he could not speak. He could only furrow his brow in disgust. Haji hated himself, he hated what was happening to his life. He should have ran away when Joel caught him, so he wouldn't have been in this mess! But then again when Haji looked into Joel Golsmith's eyes they held a sort of hope, trust, and assurance. Like he knows what it is like to live in his shoes. That is the reason why he didn't run away.  
I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And now he regretted those brief thoughts of him wishing that he never looked into that old man's eyes. He regretted those second thoughts of running away.  
Joel sensed Haji's reaction. His blue eyes shown a brief saness in them as he playfully punched Haji, "Don't listen to what Amshel says, he's just joking." Joel glared at Amshel, "Weren't you Amshel"  
Amshel was about to retort when a small feminine voice greeted, "Afternoon Amshell".

And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...

He turned around, "Oh Saya I didn't expect you to be here."Amshel looked to his left and saw Joel slightly shake his head no.  
Haji wanted to see who spoke but Amshel's back was blocking his vision.  
Amshel nodded, "Uh, Saya I thtink it is best to head back to the house. You're gonna be late for your treatment"  
The light voice sighed.  
"Hai(yes)," continued Amshel, "let's go to the fountain tomorrow"  
Saya took a sidestep passed Amshel and smiled, "Joel!" She ran towards Joel, passing Amshel, but stopped midway.  
"Joel... who is this boy"  
Joel sighed, so much for his surprise, Haji wasn't properly dressed for this occasion. "'I guess I'll have to make it up to the boy,' "Saya, this is Haji. He's gonna be your new best friend"  
"My new best friend?" she questioned as she took a step forward.

Haji frowned, this girl wore fancy clothes, she's several inches taller than him-with a slender build, and is respected by Joel and Amshel. It surprised Haji that she did not have any friends.

"He'll start living here today. So I want you to teach him how things work around here. Be a good friend for him."

Saya gazed upon the boy. He had a sort of frustrated expressin on his face, his dark blue eyes looked cold, like a pouty teen who couldn't go to the party. 'This was an awkward situation,' she thought, 'How am I supposed to be 'his' friend?' "Saya you're going late for your treatment," interrupted Amshel as he bent out his arm as a form of proper gesture.  
"Oh," Cried Saya, you're right Amshel," she replied, taking his arm as Amshel courted her back to the house. Haji saw the back of the young woman carnation pink dress. Her black hair blowing gently in the wind.  
"Come Haji. Let's get you freshened up"  
"Yes sir!" he replied and ollowed Joel across the courtyard.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

"Haji get me a rose in the garden!" Saya demanded, as she admired herself in the mirror.  
It wasn't a friendly tone, but he'll do it to return the favor that Joel had done for him. Without one word Haji closed the door shut.  
Haji turned away from the door So much has happened in such a little time. First separated by his family, then meeting Joel after the murder of the mistress. 'Why am I back as a slave trying to make this bratty, stuck up, pink dressed, girl happy by getting her a rose!

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

Haji ran down the stairs, out the back door to the garden perfumed with many scents of Jasmine, Poppy, and full bloomed Roses. He headed to the pink roses section and picked a pink rose next to the red rose bush. He sniffed his picked rose. This rose, so full, and a beautiful light shade of pink. This rose will match her ink dress well.  
He walked back to the house tons of thoughts still linger on his mind. But these thoughts were not about the past they were the present, 'What is Joel's expectations, how can I be a friend to Saya?' He opened the door to her room.  
Saya was still admiring herself in the mirror. Haji gave a slight cough. and Saya saw Hagi's reflection, she cringed when she saw that pink rose. She whipped around and stared at the rose, "I don't like roses in this color. It doesn't go well with this dress. Go and get me another one!"

'How dare she' thought Haji, 'How dare she say that in front of me...' He wanted to scream, to tell that girl he followed her directions and picked this beautiful rose. But he stood there as a stone eyebrows furrowed, silent.  
Saya put a hand on her hip, "What are you waiting for? Go"  
Silence, just silence in the room for a brief moment. The two glaring at eachother.  
Finaly Haji spoke in a soft voice, "You can get it yourself"  
Saya gasped, "What makes me think that you can talk to me like that"  
Silence again.

Saya felt a little uneasy for the words that she just blurted out because of Haji's eyes. They were so serious, she could see that he was trying hard not to explode, "If you don't like it, then don't talk to me!" Then he stormed out of the room.

"I don't like that kid," whined Saya to Joel. "He dosen't do anyting I tell him to do. I told him to polish my shoes, but he didn't do it. And when I asked him to help me change my clothes, he turned beet red and then ran out of the room.  
Joel wanted to smile, wanted to laugh out loud. His discovery, his life, his daughter... Saya was learning fast. But he knew that, if she saw him smiling, she would just pout. And her cute pout and would make him grin even more. So he nodded in agreement with a pipe in his hand, trying hard to furrow his grey eyebrows, "I see... It's very clear. You can't make friend if you're trating him that way"  
"And why not Joel"  
Joel couldn't hold his emotions and longer. He gave a light chuckle, "Try being more kind and compassionate with him"  
"That's right," butted Amshel, "Because you two will eventually be"  
Joel glared at Amshel and gave him a warning.  
Saya looked at Joel and Amshel with a curious look, then her eyes lit up and she asked, "Joel what if I teach haji how to play the violin that should start binding our friendship"  
"Ah an excellent idea my dear. That should work."

and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything...

"No no, you're doing it all wrong." cried Saya frustrated as she used her arm visualizing to Haji how to hold the chello bow properly, "Hold the bow like I instructed you to do. Now from the top"  
The boy gave an angry stare. He was clenching the bow tightly, not speaking a word for the past fifteen minutes.  
"What's the matter," she napped.  
Hagi stared at Saya angry then threw the bow to the floor. He got up geting ready to head out the door once again. Saya picked up the bow, rage growing within her, "What's the matter with you? Joel has instructed me to show you everything I know. He haid we should be friends"  
Haji took a few steps close to the door, the whipped around glaring at her, "Fine! I'll be your friend by night... or whatever. I have no choice because I have been bought by your people!"

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,

Sayas eyes went wide when she heard him yell those words. She never thought of him as a slave, she just thought of him as a stubborn male creature who only wanted his way. Her eyes watered. She was a fool, the stobborn female creature who was bossing Haji around instead of talking to him, ike Joel talked to her. She got up from her bed with sadness in her crimson eyes as she gazed upon him.  
Haji saw her eyes, "Don't look at me like that!" and turned wround his back facing her gaze.  
"I... I didn't know... Is there anything I can do for you"  
Haji didn't say but saya went up to him anyway and embraced her arms around him. Tears welled up in Haji's eyes and he turned around giving her a hug. Haji could smell her light perfume on her smooth skin.

and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.

"When I'm sad... Joel gives me a big hug and says it will be all right and I feel better"  
And Saya was right it will be all right. Her embracing her touch was all he needed. He missed the warmth of others he missed his mothers hugs and her fathers strong grip when they shook hands. Tears blurred his vision he could no longer hold back the tears.  
"Haji tell me what I can do for you... To make everything all right"  
Haji sniffled and saw when he embraced Saya he saw the pink rose he plucked next to her mirror in a crystal vace. Still in it's full bloom. Haji embraced her tighter and whispered, "Thank you Saya."

...Yeah, this, is my wish.

Here's the next three music for the next chapter. Pick one and choose wisely!

1) Climbing the Walls - Backstreet Boys 2) Always - Jon Bon Jovi 3) Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

All right avid readers here is chapter 3. Another chapter to start off the Holidays

The song for this chapter by a landslide is Big Girls Don't Cry By the ever glamorous Fergie!

La Da Da Da Da

Haji's POV

Two years since the first time Saya and I have met. But for some reason these two years with her seems more than that. I feel as if I have known her all of my life. She reminds me so much of the remaining memories of my mom. Her smile, the way she moved so gracefully so stunningly, when she worked.  
And she is very energetic. One moment you'll be sitting next to the pool playing footsies then the next you'd be cahsing each other around seeing who would get caught first.  
I remember a time when Saya's plan was going to venture around the property and see if we can find a unique flower that Joel would like. But during the search the clouds covered the sun and the rain started to pour really hard. I remember urging her that we should go back to the house, but instead she just smiled and took my hand, and the next thing I knew we were singing, dancing and playfuly wrestling eachother on the soggy ground until our clothes were soaked so thorough that we had to run to a nearby barn and lie in the pile of hey while or clothes dried in a rack. During that time we would talk about the events that have happened in a week and talk about Joel and how much we both hated Amshel.

"Haji I'm so glad we're friends. Remember the first day we met? You seemed shy and irritated when you saw me-"  
"Well that was because I was taken in, what seemed to be at that moment, as a slave. And you, Saya, were so bossy back-" a pile of hay was thrown on top of my face. I frustratingly wiped the hay away, "What did you do that for?!"  
She looked at me and relpied "That's for being mean to me." I'd glare at Saya but then I'd smile. She looks so innocent, so childish even though her appearance suggests she is older than me.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection baby To be with myself and Center, Clarity Peace, Serenity

I don't understand why people cannot accept Saya for the way she is. When Saya and I walk to the fountain the Goldsmith attendants look up and I can tell they are forcing their smiles. I look to Saya but she doesn't notice, and if she did she didn't care. Why, why do they treat her differently? Why to people and animals cringe with fear when they take sight of her? I guess Joel, Amshel and I are the only ones who don't treat her that way. We all love her for who she is, but we all love her for different reasons.

It was a summer afternoon. I was chasing Saya down the wide marble hallway when I overheard Joel and Amshel in the Library. A maid once told me that Amshel and Joel were brothers, but I did not beleive the words she said and I still don't beleive them. Amshel and Joel are not brothers. I still cringe at the sound of Amshel. He voice is of a ark malicious tone. His visage so stern, so frightening. He never smiles and his eyes so dark never cheerful and bright like Joel's.  
They talk in a murmur now and I lean close to the victorian frame of the library door. I hear Amshel argue with Joel about this 'scientific research' saying its not right to leave the 'patient' locked up and that the 'patient' is not happy.  
'Who are they talking about...?' I thought. As I ponder I hear the grandfather clock chime one o'clock and snap into reality. Saya! I better go back looking for her before it gets too late. So I quietly turn around and head to her room but when I arrived she was not there. I look at the clock, oh dear it is almost time for her daily routine. I rush out to the back door in search for saya.

Saya's POV

I hide behind my closet rocking back and forth humming a familiar tune, Haji's cello playing. He's perfected my song, my music that I have taught him. "I know he'll find me. Haji's very good seeker" I chided. But then I thought, Maybe this isn't a really good hiding spot. It's too easy for him to find me here... I need to get creative. So I got out of the closet brushed my carnation pink dress off of the moth balls and went out to the back garden.  
I whif at the smell of Jasmine and roses purfuming the afternoon air. As I smell the freshness of spring I hear sort of an angelic voice in the air. It is faint. 'Could it be the birds singing?' I thought as I followed the sound which lead me across a stone bridge to a tall stone tower with vines leading up to a window.  
The sound is rich and beautiful, I hear the faint twitters of birds accompany the beautiful sound. I take a step foward but my foot jabs the stone stair. Pain is shot up and I give a yelp. The voice stops singing.

I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightening out to do

Oh no I have stopped the beautiful singing I look up and speak, "What a beautiful song. Please continue."

Silence.

A breeze picks up. I cannot feel if it is warm or cool I can tell it is a breeze by the way my hair moves in front of my face. I push the hair away from my face over my ears and look up.  
"Are you alone? Do you need a friend?" I questioned.  
The voice does not go back singing, instead a rose falls from the castle window to the cold paved stone ground. I pick up the rose and marvel at the roses beauty... I never knew blue roses existed. I look up to the window, "Thank you"  
"Saya there you are," cried Haji as he rushed towards me. "It's getting late for your daily check ups. Allow me to escort you home."  
I look at Haji then back at the window. I'll come back tomorrow I thought as I took Haji's arm.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry

Haji's POV

It took me awhile but I finally found her. She was in front of this gargantuan tower looking up for some reason. I called her name said that she was late for her check up. Saya looks sort of dazed, as if she is from a distant land. I can't blame her for thinking these thoughts. The attendants cringe a bit when they see her walk in the hallways. The animals steer clear from her when she is playing in the yard. But I don't think of her strange, I see and think of her is a sad girl who only wants to have a friend who accepts her for who she is.

Don't cry

Thinking of those thoughts want me to cry. But I will not cry in front of Saya I will not allow myself to become a wuss. Instead I will be strong like Saya and I will always be by her side when she needs someone to talk to. I will be her best friend till the very end.  
But things start to change after that day I saw her close to the tower. Saya would not play with me, she would rather be alone in the mornings. I do not understand what has changed her. Every time precisely ay 8 AM she rouses from her sleep and immediately heads towards the tower. I personally do not see what is so special of that tower.  
One time I asked Saya if I could join her to the Tower she replied, "No. Diva is shy to let other people hear her song. But do not worry Haji I am helping her gain courage so she can sing in Joel's 50th birthday party." Then she curtsies and goes off to the tower.

Don't cry

I feel so alone when she goes in the morning to meet this, 'Diva'. She'd rather play with imaginary friends than play with her real friend like we have done in the good old days. I asked Joel why she was being so distant from me. He shook his head, "Haji, my boy. Women like to be alone at times so they can think things through."  
"But Joel, Saya always talks to me when she's upset and I always play the cello when she wants to hear music-"  
"Yes and that's good. But... You see, Haji... Saya is not like us. Her body frame does not change. She is not like you who will grow into a dashing young man. For her she stays the same for as long as time permits her to. ...I beleive our young girl is slowly realizing that you will not stay a boy forever. That is the reason why she would like to be alone, so she can think and accept the way she is, and the way you are. All you can do for her, is to continue to be supportive and leave her be. Let her think things through and when she is ready to talk," then Joel gave a wink. "I bet she'll be running to you first."

Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and UNO cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine

Saya's POV

I want to tell Haji that she exists and that I hear her song but I know he won't beleive me, and if I tell Joel he'll just say I'm imagining things. I want to prove to them that Diva's real. I want to show them that I have met another friend and that haji can accept Diva. I asked Diva if she could come out so we can see eachother face to face. Diva sighed and told me she's been in this tower as long as her memory precieves her and that she's afraid and shy if she took a step out of the tower. I sat down on the step pondering when will Diva come out? Then an idea hit me.  
"I know Diva how about I escort you out of the tower"  
"Escort?" she questioned.  
"Yeah Haji escorts me all the time... I think that word means to lead or help soneone find their way, like a guide"  
"Escort...yes Saya I would like that."

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to 'Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

I smiled and entered the tower and climbed up the stiars to the top. I gasped in awe when I reached the top. a long slightly narrow hallway opened up. And there were long vines on the stone walls that lead you to a oak door. A walked up to the door and grabbed the iron handle. But the door would not budge. Then I saw the door needed a key.  
"Diva, Diva are you in there."

"Yes," replied the melodic voice as she sung again.  
I started feeling lightheaded for some reason and I leaned next to the door, "Diva I can't get in. the door is locked"  
"Oh," her voice sounded sad.  
"But don't worry Diva I'll get you out soon. I promise you. And when your out of this cold tower you can sing to everybody in Joel's 50th birthday party. Would you like that"  
"Yes, yes I'd like-"

"Saya, Saya where are you-you're going to be late!" cried a voice.  
"Comming!" I replied.

But it's time for me to go home It's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself and Center, Clarity Peace, Serenity

I reached the bottom of the stiars and saw Haji standing in front of me with a silly grin, "There you are Saya. The doctor's are waiting for you. Shall we?"  
I smiled and rushed to grab his hand. As we left I turned and shouted, "I'll see you tomorrow Diva!"

Haji's POV

I winced at those words she said when we left the tower. Diva again.  
I know Joel said she's just having some time to herself, but this is rediculous. Making up imaginary friends. But hasn't she realized that I'm her friend, that I'd always be her friend? I still have tons of questions. And I wish I could understand Saya and the Goldsmith family more. I want to know why people treat her so differently. why she has appointments every single day at the exact time, and why Saya acts like a child.  
Joel says she acts differently because she's a woman. But I think, I think there's more to Saya than meets the eye. I wish Joel could open up like he did when we first met. Am I not trustworthy to Joel? No that's not true if I wasn't trustworthy then he'd never let me be friends with his daughter...

"Haji are you ok?" Saya asked, her eyes pondering.  
"I'm fine," I replied looking ahead, "just thinking that's all... I've noticed you have been sort of distant to me lately..."   
She giggled, "What me distant, no way. You see me every day Haji"  
"Yeah only when I have to pick you up for appointments." I looked at her, "What's on your mind, Saya. You can always talk to me when you have a problem-"  
"Nothing's wrong." she glared, "It's none of your business." She cried and released her grasp from mine.  
I turned to face her. "What is your problem-Oh I see you'd rather tell this 'Diva' your problems."

Saya took a step back shoked, "Haji..."  
"I see you have a new best friend and you won't tell me. You think that if I saw your new best friend I'd be jealous"  
"No, Haji it's not like that-" I lean down and peck her lips. I blush a shade red when I see her reaction. She is startled and yet curious about my previous behavior. A normal girl would just turn around and pretend the incident didn't happen, or return the peck back to me with full force. But she does neither she stands, stares at me peculiarly and thinks.  
We continue walkimg and I think back. What I did back there, was it a wise action? I shrugged. Nah, no body saw, and my action abeyanced the moment as we walked towards treatment room.

Normal POV

As the two walked away from the tower little did Haji know about Diva, and little did he know that she was watching him her blue eyes sparkling.

Here's chapter three. Sorry this took SO long. This 2nd semester I have 3 english classes. And it was hard for me to work on the story, due to semester finals.  
- Yes you've noticed I have cut the lyrics. Sorry didn't have enough ideas for this chapter to fit the whole lyrics.

- And the ending was weak. But it'll do for now...

k heres ch 4 choices:

1) DHT - Listen to your Heart 2) Evanescence - Bring me to life 3) Bon Jovi - (You want to) Make a Memory


	4. Chapter 4a

Your Wish is my Command 

Chapter 4 - Listen to your Heart

Hi everyboy. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. And now without further adue your winning lyrics Listen to your Heart by DHT. Enjoy!

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

Joel's POV

Five years have passed since I met Haji in the water fountain. He has grown so much physically. At first I thought saya would not accept Haji but no, she has accepted him as her friend. Saya my daughter, my own loving daughter has grown so much. I'm afraid I wont last in this world for long. I think it is time for me to pass my legacy to someone I know and can trust dearly. Cartainly not Amshel, my brother, he doesn't care about human emotion. He only cares about the health and wellness of his research his discovery. I don't her as that I see her as a piece of lifes puzzle. Just like me. I know Haji understands my true intentions, but I haven't the courage to go up and tell him the entire truth. I'm afraid that if I tell him the truth it would be a great hinderance in saya and Haji's friendship. But I can prolonge this wait for long. I must tell him.

Haji's POV

I get out of the shower and look at myself in the victorian mirror with confidence. I've grown so much tall, sort of lanky, eyes sort of slanted, but not mutch. Saya's noticed my changes and she accepts it, she laughs about it.

'Haji your voice is getting deeper. I'm afraid if your voice gets any deeper you'll turn into a frog. Like the frog prince...You better stop growing Haji... If you keep growing I wont be able to admires those dashing blue eyes of yours.'  
I smile as I button up my cream shirt and blazer. "Dashing blue eyes, eh."  
I'm just about to head out the door when I see a young maid in front of me. She looks like she is in a flush as she upon me. I can sense a slight tension in her voice, "Sir, the Mr. Goldsmith wishes to see you."  
"Joel, now."  
She nodded and asked me to follow her to his study.

Normal POV

"Haji my boy," smiled Joel as he put on his glases. "Stand right there I want to take a glimpse of my dashing young man." He stared at Haji with those curious, intelligent eyes. "What is it Joel?" questioned the man, Haji.  
"Ah-hah just as I thought growth spurt. You are now a dashing young adult isn't that exciting. Take a seat my boy, take a seat."  
Haji took a seat next to Joels desk and looked at the intricate candruba resting on the desk.  
"Like it. I recived that nifty thing from an old friend... I bet you are wondering how Saya is doing, huh."  
The man nodded while Joel picked up his pipe and placed it in his mouth "I knew you'd be... You already know she is not like us."  
"Yes sir I've noticed Saya." Haji replied while observing Joel stuffing the tobacco in the pipe then lighting it.  
"And you wonder why," Joel exhailed, "she has checkups every single day."  
Haji smelt the faint cedar tobacco and nodded, "Yes, Joel, please tell me what's wrong."  
"I don't know how to say this as clear as possible..."

"What a nother gorgeous day," Saya stretched as she changed out of her pajamas and into his favorite pink dress. "I bet Haji's waiting for me."

Saya's POV

I walk through out of my room through the coordor to the marble hallway humming that pretty song Diva always sings. It has been awhile since I have last visited Diva, I hope she's not mad that I've left her alone for awhile. I've just been so busy in my studies with Amshel, practicing my fiencing, and prerairing for Joels birthday that I have never got the chance to go up and visit. She'll forgive me I know.  
I glide across the marble hallway imagining what it will be like in Joels 50th birthday party. Lots of delicious food, gueats from all around the world, little children playing the the yard, music playing, and Diva singing if she's still up to it. Lifting my hands I imagine I am dancing with a partner. I imagine dancing with Haji under the full moonlight. His dark blue eyes gazing in my direction, I'm looking up at him then we kiss out in the balcony. Hey a girl can dream, and she's never forgotten that little kiss he gave me at the tower.  
"I know we're just friends. And that kiss was an accident."  
Or was it? Does Haji really like me, not just a friend, as a lover? I smile as I glide through the hall with my eyes closed imagining Haji and his deep melodic voice.

"...Saya."  
I open my eyes, "Haji?"  
But he wasn't in front of me. I sighed and sat next to a closed door. "And you wonder why she has checkups every single day," I hear Joel murmur.  
I look at the door next to me, then I lean close to the door trying to catch the conversation. I hear a heavy sigh, "I don't know how to say this but... the reason for Saya's checkups is so that she can have blood. She needs blood to stay alive and be healthy. In my findings I ralized that if she does not drink any blood she'll have major side affects."  
"Blood, as in human blood?" Haji chocked.  
"It does not have to be human blood. We give her sheep blood and it gives her the same effect."  
"Saya she's not a-"  
"No she's not a vampire. That is an urban myth, a legend. Haji I think you've been reading too many books late at night... But then again she may be... No _I_ don't even know what she is."  
'Me a vampire, hah,' I frowned, 'If I was I'd be drinking Haji's blood by now.' I'm about to listen more of a conversation when a young maid is in front of me. Her cheeks are pale as she forces a smile, "Miss... Breakfast is waiting." I stare at her reaction as she helps me up and leads me towards the breakfast knook.  
Why haven't I noticed it before, the peoples stares and reactions when they touch or even look upon me? If I'm not human then what am I?

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

Normal POV

"Haji the reason why I'm telling you this is because I know I can trust you. I know Saya can trust you. She admires you. Haji can you promise me something? ...You know I can't live forever, If I could I wouldn't be asking you this huge promise, but... if something happens to me promise me that you'll protect Saya with your life, that you'll be by her side, please. We both know we want our angel to be happy. Can you promise this old man this wish"  
Haji looked into the mans eyes, those same eyes he saw when he was a youth. Those eyes full of knowledge and yet such kindness in them-and truth! Those same eyes that saved him from his despair and worry.  
He placed a hand on Joels weathered hands, "I promise Joel. I'll protect her with my life until the day I die. You can count on me."

'It seems like weeks, months since Saya has last visited me. I envy her so much, she has a nice looking guy she even looked strange after Haji leaned foward. What's that word that descrived that situation... Ah, 'kissed'. Haji kissed Saya. Oh how much would I love it to be me out there with her and share her boy-friend and his kiss. He is a dashing young man!  
...If only I had someone who could be my eyes and watch every move that man made!' The melodic voice sung with sadness and sort of rage while thinking in the corner, her head down.  
Suddenly the door was unlocked and someone came in. "Saya?"  
"No, my dear, it is Amshel," boomed a deep voice. "I thought you'd like to go out for a brief moment. The sun is shining and I don't want our patient to get sick."  
Amshel unlocked the door and entered the cell.  
"Are you escorting me?" the voice asked as she looked up. Amshel gasped as he saw the patients startling blue eyes as she stood up.  
"Y-yes if that is what you wish."  
"Yes... I wish that to be so," she chided as she took a step forward.  
Amshel took a step back he wanted to back away. But there was something in her eyes that lured him toward her instead. An inviting look that took all of his pain and suffering away.  
"I have another wish Amshel. Become my Chevalie', become my eyes." she whispered now next to him.  
Amshels eyes were in a daze, giving her a faint smile, as he instictively tilted his hear up. Diva went up on her tippie toes and injected her fangs into his vulnerable throat...

_You've built a love but that love falls apart. __Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_.

That's it for the first part of chapter four. Stay tuned to the second part of 'Listen to Your Heart'.


	5. Chapter 4b

4b 

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

'...If something happens to me promise me that you'll protect Saya with your life, that you'll be by her side, please... promise this old man this wish?'

I will never let go of Saya and I will obey her every command for her to be happy... her wish is my command. But at that time I never realized that there was another who was torn by Saya's command until the bitter end when I saw my friends world shatter into a thousand pieces. Oh Mr. Goldsmith if only if saya and I were by your side when your breathe your last brath instead of that cold hearted beast, Diva. If only I could have found the strength inside me to use my new ability to kill her at that moment, with Saya's blood still fresh in me, so she would never have to place the burden upon herself. If only...

"Haji. tonights the night"  
"What night Saya?" questioned Haji as he rubbed the sleep awaken from his nap under the shade of the sycamore tree. Saya playfully punched his arm, "Joel's birthday of course," then she frowned the most inoccent yet scornful scowl, "Or did you foeget?  
"How could I forget," he smiled as he stood up while helping Saya up to her feet. "Do you have a present for Joel"  
"No not yet, but I'm looking. I'm looking for the perfect flower to give"  
"But Saya you could always pick a flower in our garden and give it to her"  
She shook her head, "No this flower has to be one that is not planted in our garden. It's a flower that Joel fancy's a lot but is hard to grow"  
"What type of flower"  
"A Poppy and I found one while you were napping," she beamed as she grabbed the young mans arm.  
"Oh really? Where did you spy the poppy"  
"You'll see..." she chided.

Amshel Goldsmith opened his eyes and gasped in awe as the beatiful blue eyed girl looked at him. He got up his head filled like a ton of bricks. How long as he had fallen asleep?  
"Amshel, Amshel my son... my Chivalie... you are to serve me she breathed. Then she sat next to Amshel as she sang a soft melody. Amshel's blood started to twist and turn, his mouth became parched and his senses over powered him. What a strong urge as he came up and stood next to the girl. The girl smiled as she looked upon the healpless man, like a baby he was confused and crying needing something that he couldn't grasp.  
Diva flashed her neck in a sort of seductive way, "Drink my son for you need my blood for your strength"  
And like a geedy child Amshel bared his new found fangs and pierced her neck and greedily drank the blood of Diva. His dark eyes turned crimson red as he drank the blood, like a baby sucking a mothers breast milk.  
What a wonderful senseation Amshel felt as he drank her blood. It tasted smooth as silk watery and fresh like fine wine, He wanted more, but when he heard Diva stop singing instinctly he stopped sucking her blood.  
"Now that you have experienced what the taste of blood is go and hunt for more so that I may drink more from you. Also bring me a dress"  
Amshel got got up and kissed Diva's hand, "Your wish is my command, dear mother." and leaped out of the window.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"There it is," ponted saya as she leaned at the edge of the clidd. Haji looked up and saw two red flower underneath them in rocky terrain as he held Saya so she would not fall, "those are the ones that I want to give to Joel"  
Saya planted a foot to the nearest rock down. Haji grew with alarm as he remembered the words Joel told him, ''promise me that you'll protect Saya,' meaning not putting her in danger,' he thought as he placed a hand on Saya's shoulder, "Let me get the flower my dear"  
Saya beamed as she got up and backed away from the edge. Once Saya was in a safe distance that she wasnt too close to the endge but could see haji he climbed down. The terrain was very rough, his shoes were not made for climbing that they'd slip easily if he did not plant them in a good spot. Haji's arms were shaking as he struggled to maintain balance as he climbed down.  
It's seemed awhile till Haji reached the poppy's bue he made it craning is neck and reaching out with his right arm to pluck the flower.  
"Not that flower the one behind that one"  
'That one?' That poppy that is behind the first is an inch away from his reach. He could be wise and tell her no.  
'We both know we want our angel to be happy'  
"Yes Joel I want to make her happy," he grunted as he extended further to reach the second poppy. But as he reached his foot slipped from the rock. Haji was losing balance, he ripped the flower out of the rocky ground while his left hand was grasping the rock righter.  
"Haji!" cried Saya.  
Haji looked up and saya her crimson eyes full of worry as she opened her mouth to cry something then his felt his left hand release and he was falling, falling, falling...

"HAJI!!" Cried saya as she hurridly ran down to the bottom to the ground where Haji lie. When she reached the bottom it was too late Haji was gone, his brains bashed, blood pooling everywhere, and the poppy was still held tightly in his right hand.  
"Haji, wahat have I done." she wailed as she placed her head on top of her chest hoping she could hear this shallow breathing, the faint beat of the heart. But no it was silence. And Saya felt cold.She felt alone and could not longer feel the wampth and happiness she felt with him.  
"What a stupid request to make of Haji. Haji knew the danger, he kept her out of it. He could have said no tis to dangerous. But he continued to climb down to get the poppy just to make me happy. Why? I should have died, not he"  
As she cried she remembered what she overheard,

"She needs blood to stay alive and be healthy. In my findings I ralized that if she does not drink any blood she'll have major side affects"  
"Blood as in human blood?"

'wait if I could give Haji blood would it give the same effect to him as it does to me'  
Immediately she searched in his pockets to see if Haji had a kife, and sure enough he did. Without hesistation she slit her wrist with the knife that glided through her skin so easily and a thin line of blood slowly peered out. He sucked the blood into her mouth then leaned foward to Haji and transfered the blood into his mouth, helping him swallow by the slight touch of her finger on his throat...

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.__ The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_...but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

Part 2 of chapter 4 done. Stay tuned for ch 5.

1)Always - Bon Jovi

2)Evanescence - Wake me up inside

3) Readers post me your choice lyrics


	6. Chapter 5a

Hey avid Blood fanfic readers

Hey avid Blood fanfic readers. As usual I want to shout out a big THANK YOU for all of your awesome comments. To state how much I appreciate all of you guys I will answer some questions and requests you all posted in the reviews. 

Smmygirl

Q: How old is Haji exactly?

Like what you've said, Haji was two years older when they had that haystack incident. But how about the time Haji asked Joel about Saya's peculiar

behavior? And that time when Haji kissed Saya? How old was he?

- That's a good question to answer this question...and please don't criticize me... let's go back to the beginning and progress from there:

Ch 1 & 2:

- When Haji escaped from the evil caretaker and met Joel he was 8 1/2

Ch 3 - 4:

- Haji reminiscing and the haystack 10

- Haji giving Saya her 1st kiss 12

- Haji talking to Joel about Saya 17 - I know large gap

- Ok, here are some readers choice lyrics they would like to see in future chapter of YWIMC:

Gee 

"Kelly Clarkson- Because of You.

I also like...

Tailor Swift- Teardrops on My Guitar

And I guess...

Enrique Iglesias- Hero"

- Gee you sound unsure... Hope this chapter will clear things up! Thank you for great lyric suggestions.

- Yes, and I promise to write more, avid readers. It's just I have been so busy in the past weeks (being a senior in High School and all) that it was hard to just sit down and think.

- Thank you all for all your concerns and... Wait what am I doing just blabbing? Any who enjoy chapter 5! 

Chapter 5a - Always

This Romeo is bleeding,

But you can't see his blood,

There's nothing but some feelings,

That this old dog kicked up,

Saya slashes her wrist, she sucks the blood.

It's crimson color so thin into her mouth.

Tasting like the rich aging of fine wine

Sensations overpowered her like the flood. 

She wanted more blood she wanted to find more but did not. For her best friend, her only friend, died trying to get a stupid flower for her.

Tears washed down her face and her mouth quivered when she leaned up to him the liquid transferring into his mouth. As she transfers the blood the drops of rain came pouring down soft at first then thick and hard.

'Even this rain mourns for the loss of my friend... Please Haji, please stay by me side once more...'

It's been raining since you left me,

Now I'm drowning in the flood,

You see I've always been a fighter,

But without you I give up.

Haji's POV

It was dark and cold as I felt me way through like a small disoriented boy. It reminded me painful memories when I was sent to the black market. 

Then the darkness faded and showed me the surroundings to my memories. It was hot and humid without a cloud in the sky in the lands of Egypt. Memories started to pour in and I remembered trying to flee from men who only cared for wealth and profit. I was only a small child at the age of six. It is funny how humans can remember recall some experiences at a young age.

I remembered mourning over my mother and father selling me just for a morsel off bread only to see them shot before me. And the aftermath of a depression so great I eventually tried drowning myself by climbing down a well, only to find that it was dry and getting caught by them.

As I think about those dark times the scene shifted and I see a man wearing a turban and a white suit and my blood ran cold. That appearance and face during my childhood years; those cold dark eyes and dark beard... and I hear a deep voice coming from him...

I gasp in shock of the realization of my hate towards he Amshel, it was he who killed my parents and sold me into slavery to be shipped off! But why, why do I associate this memory to him?

'It is he,' whispered a voice.

"Who's there?" I questioned.

'Your conscience; Haji you are dead but you will have a second chance...'

"Second chance?"

The vision changed and I suddenly felt light as a feather and I saw a peripheral vision of myself. My corpse lying in the cold ground and Saya!

Oh Saya what have I done. I didn't mean for you to experience this.

'You have a second chance,' the voice whispered again. And I saw Saya search through my pockets and took out a knife. I wanted to scream "No SAYA" when she slit her wrist but I could not utter a sound. Then Saya sucked the blood into her mouth then leaned close to me and gave my corpse a mouth to mouth.

Watching that scene I suddenly felt warm and felt heavier and heavier as I feel my spirit intertwine back into my body...

Saya's POV

Suddenly the corpses blue eyes opened. Saya watched in horror as her crimson eyes observed her best friend shaking in uncontrollably screaming in pain. "Oh Haji" she wailed and she wrapped her arms around him forcing her eyes shut ignoring the pain she felt of him trying to pry her off, "I'm so sorry Haji... I'm so sorry."

As she embraced him she felt his shakings reduce and his screams die down. She could hear his heavy breaths but when she put her head next to his chest she could not hear his heart beat. Non existent tears threatened to pour into her eyes, 'What have a done?' she chocked hugging him tighter only to be pushed away. The body leapt away from her.

Blood stained and tired the body looked as he stared at her for a moment. Haji looks the same except his facial features more broad and skin color like a light stone grey color and... Black wings? She saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes, before he darted off.

"Haji!"

Haji's POV

I'm alive but how? Yes, I should be grateful for Saya, but then again I feel so ashamed. When I look into her beautiful crimson eyes I see my reflection and am disgusted at myself. Grey and lanky I looked with wings that jutted out of my body.

This has got to be my worst nightmare because now I am flying and I cannot feel the cold air.

What am I? I know I heard a voice saying I'd have a second chance, but not like this! But no this is not a dream it is real. Saya's expression in her eyes is proof that I have turned into a monster. 

I can't sing a love song,

Like the was it's meant to be,

Well I guess I'm not that good anymore,

But baby that's just me.

I suddenly feel my tongue parched and I burning sensation in my throat I need to find something to drink.

As I fly I head to the barn there I see a cow grazing.

Instinctively I land and I... and I... Oh forgive me; I'm drinking blood, and I see the copse of the cow fall. I lift my head to wipe my face and my eyes grow wide as I see red all over my coat. I am horrified but this quench does not stop and I see a sheep in the corner of the barn, digging through the haystack, the same place where Saya and I lay when our clothes were soaked.

A tear ran down my check when I grabbed the poor defenseless animal and drank it's blood dry.

"Haji?"

I cower away, Saya I don't want you to see me like this... I see a mirror in the corner of the barn and see that I still have hideous wings. I can't let Saya see mt like this... I want these wings to disappear... And I gasp in awe seeing the reflection, actually seeing my wings shrink till you could see them no more.

"Haji"

The reflection of Saya is coming closer and closer till she is next to me and I embrace her tightly.

"Haji are you ok?"

"Saya I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. I'm sorry to have left you all alone there at the cliff side..." 

And I will love you baby, 

Always,

And I'll be there forever and a day,

Always,

"...It wasn't you it was me. I was the one that caused all of this trouble. I'm... I'm the one that made you get hurt..."

"No"

She looked up at me surprised as if I was crazy.

"Saya, you saved me and gave me this blessing... whatever you did has allowed me to continue to be at your side. And I promise to never leave you behind again..." then I chocked. I wanted to spill to her all of my emotions tell her how much I loved her. But my words would not form instead I could only look deep into her eyes and see her smile once more.

I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine,

'Til the heavens burst,

And the words don't rhyme,

And when I die,

You'll be on my mind and I love you,

Always.

- Gosh Haji contemplates to himself a lot. lol

More to come... maybe with more poetry. Be on the lookout for the second half of chapter


	7. 5b

Chapter 5b

Chapter 5b

"Diva it is time. Time for you to make your grand entrance," boomed Amshel holding up a blue dress.

Diva stared at his cold eyes then let her peasant clothes fall freely on the ground.

Amshel gave a soft sigh, why hadn't he noticed her beauty, her perfect form, her cream colored skin before, as she stood him, naked. She did not shiver now cower a slightest bit as he gazed upon her feminine beauty with impure thoughts; what a feast it was to his eyes. What new ground breaking scientific discoveries he's uncovering now that he is a part of her.

Diva gave a gesture and Amshel willingly obeyed like a dog which was called by his master. Amshel helped Diva put on the dress. What an opportunity to stand next to her. The taste of her blood still lingers in his mouth.

As he finishes buttoning up the back part of the dress she sings in a sing-song tune:

Once a man now a Chavalier

You are to protect me like a cavalier

Obey and trust me for the rest of your years

And in return I'll wash away your everlasting fears

Now that you are my Chavalier you are to do what I say. And in return you can analyze and research me as long as your heart desires. So your first order is to take me to Joel Goldsmith, because I have a present I would like to give to him."

"Yes Diva, your wish is my command," Amshel replied with a grin.

Joel's POV

Now your picture's that you left behind,

Are just memories of a different life,

Some that made us laugh,

Some that made us cry,

One that made you,

Have to say goodbye,

Joel Goldsmith glanced at his pocket watch before continuing writing in his leather bound journal. So many things have happened in his lifetime and they have gone bye so fast. And reoccurring memories in his mind that seemed like yesterday keep coming back. Like the first day he and his brother Amshel discovered a hidden tomb and deep within a rotting corpse with to egg shape pouches like a bee hive. What a discovery they found when he accidentally cut his hand on a shard when he picked up the lantern he placed.

The pouches opened up like a baby larva hatching to become a butterfly and there before them were two precious baby girls. Oh how his heart yearned for the girls when they giggled and reached their arms towards him.

'Brother I believe we should study them. I'll take the one with the blue eyes and you take the crimson eyed one. We'll analyze them.'

He looked into brothers eyes and saw his expression towards these girls as we picked them up. It was his crazed scientific expression when he picked up the girl taking no heed of the child's screaming wail of protest. When he saw his brothers reaction Joel had a feeling of going up to his brother and tell him that he was holding the girl tightly, but he didn't and he regretted not taking that notion.

Joel looked down at his baby girl and saw her looking right at her sister in a sort of forlorn look. His eyes went wide as he saw her trying to reach a hand out to her sister and her sister mirroring the same, before Amshel turned her away from the other.

'Joel it's best that they don't see each other...'

The pen Joel held snapped and he wailed, "I'm such an idiot! I should have known better than to let Amshel take on this big responsibility. As a scientist you are to treat your specimens with love and care. Instead I watched him conduct his experiment his observations of that girl!"

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair,

Touch your lips,

To hold you near,

When you say your prayer's,

Try to understand,

I've made mistakes,

I'm just a man,

Wiping the tears from his eyes he could sense that his end is near. What fear is it fear because he is aging one more year?-nonsense! Joel chuckled to himself as he continued writing papers, papers of his resignation. That was going to be his surprise present to Saya and Haji. Telling them that he is no longer bonded as a scientist and would be living the remainder of his years as a father and guardian to the two.

As he daydreamed about his happy future his something in the air caught his sense of smell then his eyes started to droop and he fell fast asleep….

Joel dreamt of his birthday that was soon coming to pass and him seeing Saya, Haji, and the crew all congratulating him on his special day. Things were going great in his party until he saw his brother in the distance talking to someone with long raven hair. And his eyes turned crimson red, like Saya's, but more sinister and he exposing his fangs.

Then came a shout and Joel whipped around and gasped in horror of what he saw. Haji suddenly transformed. His skin much paler than usual, screaming in agony as wings jutted out of his body. Eyes also the same crimson red. Then he lunged at Amshel with such impetuous force.

"Run Joel, run to shelter!" The winged beast, Haji, replied.

And he did he ran far and wide, in fear. He saw the back of Saya, standing there all alone. Joel reached his hand to grab her. But when he grabbed her hand she turned and Joel turned white with fright as stone cold blue eyes left him paralyzed as it sunk its teeth into his neck. Her piercing blue eyes, dark and mysterious, as he faded away.

…BONG, BONG, BONG…

Joel yelped in horror as he shot up from his desk. 'What was that dream?' Chills ran down his spine and trepidation came flooding over him. Joel looks up and sees it is half past six.

'Should I tell Saya that she has a sister? Should I break her poor heart to tell her of what is to come?'

If what he envisioned was true?

Yeah I will love you baby,

Always,

And I'll be there forever and a day,

Always,

I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine,

'Til the heavens burst,

And the words don't rhyme,

And when I die,

You'll be on my mind and I love you,

Always.

Sigh unfortunately this second part of always did not fit this chapter's mood very well. Sorry Joel, sorry fans.

I'll make it up to you all.

Next chapter I need your help! Please e-mail me a song (lyrics) of something that talks about death and remorse that everybody knows. A current song would be great. I have some songs but they're probably lame and won't fit the next chapter theme.

I'll post them anyways. Tell me what you think, am I off my rocker?

I'll stand by you – the Pretenders

Incomplete – Backstreet Boys

Cruel Summer – Ace of Base


End file.
